No Me Without You
by Stefani Random BD
Summary: Tears came down as he pulled her to him, his arms came around her being her warmth and comfort. She sobbed loudly as she grabbed fistful of his shirt, he leaned down and whispered. "Why won't you let me in me?" "Why should I?" He looked at her with those bright golden eyes, " Because I do love you."
1. Chapter 1

**OK so you must have notice that ****_Imperfection_**** is down and let me explain….**

**My little cousin- 8 years old- came over from Brazil to visit, she really can't speak English and can only read a little. So I left to get her some food with my computer on with my profile up -_-'' yes I know not one of my better moments. Soo she delete the story and I really didn't feel like looking for it through my documents so I am doing the next story was going to put up when Imperfection was at chapter 10 ^-^. YES I will put Imperfection up again just not now.**

**Well I hope you understand and like/love my new story. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Inuyasha… well let's just say that Kagome would be sexier, Inuyasha would curse more, and Shippo would be like another Kevin Hart. Tehe :D but I don't own :[**

**R&R**

* * *

No Me without You

_Tears came down as he pulled her to him, his arms came around her being her warmth and comfort. She sobbed loudly as she grabbed fistful of his shirt, he leaned down and whispered. "Why won't you let me in me?" _

_"Why should I?"_

_He looked at her with those bright golden eyes," Because I do love you."_

* * *

Kagome groaned loudly as she dragged the unnecessarily heavy trash out the back of the orphanage. Pushing it to the curb she sighed in relieve when the garbage truck stopped right next to her.

"Hey Kagome!" The young trash man with blond hair and green eyes called out as he hopped of the side of the truck.

"Hey Haru, still hauling trash." She joked.

Haru tossed the trash in the back as he laughed. "Still listening to that wretched witch inside."

"Sadly," She shifted her weighed to her right leg. "But only a few more years till I'm gone from this place."

"But who will get the trash on time when you're gone." He grabbed the railing of the truck then banged the side. "See you later Kagome!"

Kagome smiled as she waved, then she began to walk back to the place she called home. Kagome ducked as a RV helicopter flew by her head, the whole room was filled with kids running, laughing, playing. Well not really playing more like jumping on top of each other till someone gets in trouble or is really hurt.

She weaved through the children and made it to a semi large kitchen, she moved to the fridge and grabbed some soda and a slice of pizza. She set them on the counter and began to eat. "What a great breakfast huh Higurashi,"

"Kagome Nee-Chan!" A small girl with small black pigtails and hazel eyes ran up to Kagome with a bright smile on her face. She was carrying a banged up shoe box with her hands.

"Yea Mai." She kneeled down, Mai opened the box and a small blue bird looked up at them and chirped happily.

"She's all better now Nee-Chan! I woke up and she was trying to get out of my room, I had to put her back because I heard Yasu coming." Mai explained excitedly, Kagome laughed lightly as she used her finger to scratch the tiny birds head.

"That's great Mai, but we have to let her go now." Kagome said calmly knowing how attached Mai was attached to the bird.

"W-What? But she still may be hurt maybe she needs to stay with me a little longer."

"Mai we don't know if she had a family before she was hurt. You wouldn't want to separate her from her family, right?"

Mai looked at the bird with tears in her eyes. "Yea…"

Kagome got up and held out her hands, Mai slowly gave the box to Kagome and the walked to the opened in the kitchen. Kagome gently grabbed the blue bird, Mai rubbed her head for the last time and Kagome let it go. It started to chirp, happy that it was happy to fly again.

"Bye Bye Birdie!" Mai waved until she couldn't see the bird. Kagome hugged her gently, seeing that Mai was crying a little. "You okay Mai?"

Mai wiped her eyes. "Yea now birdie can be with her family." She then looked at Kagome happily. "Maybe if Birdie found her family I can find mine too!"

Kagome only smiled. "Sure anything can happen."

Mai exclaimed happily then ran off with some other kids that came in. Kagome laughed little as she started to clean her dishes and some that were already in there. Once finished she looked at the digital clock on the microwave.

_10:37_

_'Better start the chores before Yasu wakes up.'_

Tying her hair up Kagome left the kitchen and then came back with cleaning supplies, gloves and a white mask. **(R/N: What is that called again ^_^') **Kagome removed all 20 chairs of the long dining table, pushed the table to the wall then started to swipe and clean the entire kitchen. Once it dried she put back the table and the chairs, grabbing the glass multi-surface Cleanix she wiped down the counters, cabinets, table, fridge, windows, stove and the backyard screen door.

Sighing heavily she looked at the digital clock again.

_12:14_

_'Shit I'm not even hallway done yet.'_

She wrote on a small piece of paper; it said _Do Not Enter until 12:30. I'll know if you do 0.0 _

Kagome laughed as she put the note on the entrance of the kitchen, she grabbed the cleaning grab and continued to clean 13 rooms, 5 bathrooms, the living room, the downstairs closet, and the basement.

_'Fun Saturday I'm having.'_

* * *

Kagome crashed down onto her bed with a groan. She had just finished cleaning the entire orphanage at 3:00 and you do not want to know the horrors she's seen in a 5 years old room.

_'What was with the monkey' _She pulled out her phone and checked her messages.

_5 messages._

_3 missed calls._

Opened up her inbox and began to read.

_Sango: 12:43_

_Hey Hey Hey ;D. At my date with Laxus nd let me tell u he is even cuter out of uniform. Tehe 3 but hes a real air head when you get down to it -.-_

_Miroku: 1:35_

_KAGGIE! 3….._

Enter eye roll.

_Is my beautiful flower going out with that jackass Laxus?! I just saw them at the amusement park and she was kissing him :,,,[ HELP ME KAGGIE! /3_

_Sango: 2:35_

_I HATE MEN! WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUCKING SEXY ABOUT TITES POPPING OUT OF A SHIRT D: I MEAN LIKE WTF! IM DONE WIT MEAN IM GOING LESBO -3-_

Kagome laughed at Sango and her rant on the male population. She was the type of girl to love something then hat it a couple of seconds later. Kagome continued in reading her texts.

_Miroku: 2:40_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH XD LAXUS JUST GOT HIS ASS BEAT KAGGIE! AND GUEES WHAT BY SANGO WHOOOOOO 0_

Kagome shook her head at her friend's craziness. Miroku and Sango are like Miss Piggery and Kerman no matter how weird they look or sound they go perfectly together. She scrolled down and her heart skipped a beat when she saw who the last message was from.

**(R/N: And it is…..)**

_Inuyasha: 2:59_

_Let Miroku know that if he doesn't stop spamming my fone with his horrible laughter that imma make sure that him and Sango will never be able to fuck each other -_- Anyway come to the lake I'm bored ;P._

Kagome grinned at the text and began to put on her chucks. She grabbed her white hoodie and black jacket and peeled out of her room, she went down some stairs and soon you could see her coming from out of the basement. She dogged some boys that were tumbling on the floor and she ran down the hallway, grabbed the stair case circle and swung herself down the stairs.

But her excitement went down to annoyance when she saw…

"And where do you think you're going?"

Kagome rolled her eyes a little as she tried to pass the large Ox youkai women. Yasu was a 45 (178) year old Russian demon, born and raised in Siberia in a loveless marriage and the oldest of 34 children. Taking care of kids was her life work but that didn't mean she liked it.

"Out, I already did my chores and the kids don't have homework," Yasu began to open her mouth but Kagome cut her off. "I checked, I'll call for pizza and pay for it myself."

Yasu nodded her head and then made her way to the kitchen to make herself dinner. Kagome smiled at herself: after begging her for 11 years she had learned to actually do the work and quickly explain herself when Yasu asked. She was a head strong and precise woman, when she wanted things done they were to be done right and fast without error.

Kagome locked the door then started to walk the 30 minutes to the Lake.

**(R/N: Wanna know her outfit :)…. If you don't TOO BAD! She's wearing black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt plus her jackets. There you go enjoy ^_^)**

* * *

Kagome chucked a rock in the lake as she exhaled in annoyance. She had gotten her 15 minutes ago and that idiot still isn't here! Wasn't he the one who told her to meet him?

_'Then what the hell is taking him.'_

Sighing she stuffed her hands in her pockets and slumped down on a tree. Adding the effect of pouting she looked like a little girl who just lost her candy.

"Aww you look so cute when you're mad." Kagome jumped at the sound of the teasing voice. She looked up and saw Inuyasha leaning against the tree with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a blue Aero shirt, white fitted jeans, and gray vans.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shut up you dork."

Inuyasha laughed, he held out a hand and helped Kagome off the ground. Once she was standing up she smacked him on his arm.

Hard.

"Owwwww what was that for?!" Inuyasha whined as he rubbed his now red arm.

"For being a baka. How are you gonna just leave me waiting? You're the one who told me to meet you!" Kagome pulled on his furry dog ear that where mounted on the top of his head.

Inuyasha snatched his ear back. "I got hungry, ice cream cart came by. And I was gonna give your mean ass this,"

He held up a triple dark chocolate fudge bar in front of her face. Kagome's mouth started to water.

"But I guess I'll have to eat this by myself if you don't _apologize_." Inuyasha left the words hanging. Kagome looked back and forth from Inuyasha to **her** fudge bar. Inuyasha started to open it real slowly just to tease her a little.

_'Oh man she's gonna kill me.' _Inuyasha put it over his mouth and dropped it.

"NOOOO!" Kagome quickly grabbed the stick of the ice cream before it landed in the hanyou's mouth. Inuyasha clamped on his tongue while Kagome licked on her fudge bar happily.

Inuyasha blew on his now swelling tongue. "Why the hell every time I get near you I get hurt!?"

His only response was Kagome soft humming. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the started walking along then lake. It was their secret place; only a few people knew about since it was in the middle of an old park forest. He and Kagome stumbled upon it a few years ago and been coming ever since. It was a nice large lake so calm and quiet but was deep enough to swim in. There were little pebbles and rock surrounding the lake and surround that were large oak trees. And in the middle of the forest was another little place they went to but that's for later.

"Hey Inuyasha,"

"Hmm?"

Kagome looked at him. "What do you think about the Sango and Miroku situation? I mean we know they like each other, but Sango to boy crazy and Miroku just plain weird and perverted."

"To be honest the fact that they _know_ about each other feeling is just plain annoying. While you have to listen to Sango about how horrible her dates go, I have to listen to Miroku's dumbass on how he scored with this chick or how beautiful Sango is when she's beating the crap outta' him." Inuyasha rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Hey that just how they are. I think they're just scared of each other." Kagome said knowingly. Inuyasha stopped rubbing his temples and just looked at Kagome.

"What would you do if your best friend liked you?"

_'Didn't expect to hear that.'_ Inuyasha's golden eyes started at her tensely.

"I don't know. I think it'll be a little weird but…I don't know!" Kagome stumbled on her words. "Why you wanna know anyway?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just felt like it, you know word spasms and all."

"Word spasms?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you really think that's a real thing."

"Just how you 'word throw-up' all the time."

"Pffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbttttt t."

Kagome busted out laughing when Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

Inuyasha rubbed his face with his hand. Kagome jumped on his back and he automatically caught her. "I swear I don't know why I friends with you."

"Because your life would be boring and cliché without me." Kagome played with his ears and Inuyasha lightly chuckled.

"Yeah whatever."

* * *

**YAAAAYYY ITS FINISH! Again so sorry for what happened to Imperfection but you have to admit that you are sooo loving this right now. :D**

**Those text were inspired by my friends complicated relationship which is a lot like Sango's and Miroku's. And this is inspired off of my life and yes I am a orphan but I found a wonderful family ^_^**

**Soo I hope you like/love this chapter and see you on Saturday!**

**_Fun fact:_**

**_Apple seeds are poisonous! _**

**Don't forget to R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry I couldn't up load this last Saturday, this week I had my auditions to this performing arts high school so I had to go over my routines all week. But it's up now :D! I want to thank all of the new followers, the favorites, and the reviews! Those are the ones I really love ^_^**

**This chapter was inspired by my crazy bunch of friends! I love you all :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sadly :..(**

* * *

No Me Without You

_Tears came down as he pulled her to him, his arms came around her being her warmth and comfort. She sobbed loudly as she grabbed fistful of his shirt, he leaned down and whispered. _

_"Why won't you let me in me?" _

_"Why should I?"_

_He looked at her with those bright golden eyes," Because I do love you."_

* * *

"And can you believe he has the balls to say 'He didn't mean it.' I mean come on he was practically drowning in his own slobber." Sango huffed angrily. Kagome sighed as she closed her locker.

They were currently changing classes and Sango has been going on and on about how Laxus was ogling over a chick that was in the dunk tank. Apparently her tits popped out and Laxus rushed over to 'help' her.

Now because of his stupid Kagome's has to deal with Sango and her ranting for probably the next 5 days.

"And her tits weren't even that big!"

_'Probably 7.'_

"Kagome!" Sango called out. Kagome blinked. "Huh?"

Sango crossed her arms. "I'm trying to vent here and you're not even paying attention."

"Sorry but it's so tiring hearing the same crap over and over again Sango." Kagome said making Sango suck her teeth.

"And what crap would that be?"

"You go on a date with this 'hot' or 'super cute' guy and at first everything going great you talk to him-even kiss him! But either he turns out to be a total douchebag, asshole, dumbass- whatever you call em'- or gay and you complain about it for days, leaving me to suffer."

Kagome exhaled after the long explanation; yes it may sound bad it was true, Sango blushed out of either embarrassment or angry.

Couldn't really tell with that shade of red.

"Whatever. And I'll have you know that doesn't _always_ happen, remember Eric," Sango contradicted.

"The transfer student from Sweden?" Kagome laughed. "He could barely speak Japanese and he just dragged you through a culture festival. That hardly counted as a date."

"You know I can still polka for some reason." Sango said thoughtfully. She looked at Kagome was looked at her, moments passed and they both started to laugh.

Sango wiped a tear from her eye. "This is why you my best friend."

Still laughing, Kagome pulled out her phone and gasped at the time. "Kami I'm gonna be late!"

She stuffed her phone in her pocket began to run down the semi crowded hallway. " is going to kick your ass!" Sango shouted.

Kagome waved her hand. "Forget you San!"

**XOX**

"….then you carry the variable and that's it. Now any questions?"

"Yeah," a guy in the middle of the class grinned. "Can you come help me with this….uhhh….sticky situation ?"

The class of hormonal and mostly immature teenagers laughed. smirked as she walked over to the young man- her black heels clicking on the tile floor.

She leaned over making sure that a little cleavage was showing. "Well maybe if your situation was bigger, then I could probably help you Miso."

The girls snickered at the growing erection growing under Miso's desks and the guys were either shaking their heads or looking at their teacher's breasts.

turned her heels and started right on the board. "Now thanks to Miso here you all have to do pages 56-58, with your work shown."

The class groaned in protest, some were throwing paper balls and curing at Miso and Miso was just taking the heat. "You wanna make it a test grade?"

No one said a peep.

"Then I suggest you shut the hell up a get to work." stated, the class took out there textbooks and got to work.

It was nice and quiet and welcomed it.

BAM!

Goddammit.

" I'm sooo sorry for be late please don't mark me absent!" Kagome bowed. The class had turned their heads to the disruption of the peace and quiet.

stared at Kagome with her piercing red eyes. "Kagome, normally I would send you to the principal but since you've _volunteer_ to stay after school for 2 hours I guess I'll let this one slide."

Kagome blinked. "When did I-"

"You did when you came late to my class. Now have a seat." Kagome grudgingly walked to her seat ignoring the stares and snickers that came her way.

She flopped down in her seat and took her book out. Maybe if she finished her work would cut down her sentence to an hour.

She turned to the page and her eyes went wide.

_'Wait I don't know this!'_

* * *

Her aura was full out miserable; didn't cut down her detention but also gave her a ton of homework so she can catch up.

_'Not my fault 20 kids keep me up late at night.'_

Kagome walked through the quad of the school and sat down on a small hill. She pulled out her earphones and a sprite; it was her lunch period and she just wanted to relax.

"KAGGIE!"

Maybe not.

Kagome turned to see Miroku running to her. "KAGGIE!"

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "I'm right here no need to shout."

"I know but I can't help it." Miroku grabbed her soda a gulped it down.

She slapped his leg. "Hey that was mine!"

"Inuyasha was right; you are destructive."

Miroku threw the can away and turned to Kagome. "Wanna know something?"

"Not really."

"Well I'm gonna tell you anyway." Miroku snapped his fingers.

Kagome laughed. "You're retarded."

Miroku grinned. "I was walking from tech and I overheard Laxus boasting about how he fucked Sango after their date to his dumbass friends."

Kagome gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah, I got so mad the next thing I knew Laxus was on the ground with a bloody nose and some guys were trying to pull me off of him."

"Did you get in suspended?"

Miroku shook his head. "Teacher gave me a warning and 2 weeks of detention."

"I can't believe you did that for Sango." Kagome smiled. Miroku always had a thing for Sango and would practically do anything to get her. But the fact that he's a lecher and sort of a playboy doesn't really help.

"NO ONE messes with my delicate flower. Kaggie," his eyes dilated. "No one."

Kagome scooted away from the weird dude. "Yeah...ok Miroku…you can stop being creepy now."

He shook his head. "Sorry."

"And here I am thinking you're such a badass." Inuyasha called out walking towards them. He slapped hands with Miroku and pushed Kagome so he can sit down.

"My Kami you guys are so rude." Kagome groaned.

"Says the girl that slaps people for no goddamn reason." Miroku snickered as Kagome pulled Inuyasha's ear.

"Shut up asshole."

"Think you got big balls now Miroku." Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku flipped him off. "Whatever dude, at least I didn't send em' to the hospital with a broken leg, busted nose, cracked skull, a 10 teeth missing."

Kagome sighed. "Poor Jaken."

"Hey! He threw away my prototype D.E.M.O.N hat what was I supposed to do." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "But everyone's talking about it; you better hope coach doesn't bench you."

Miroku clicked his tongue. "Please, coach needs me. I'm the only one on the team that can actually catch your passes every time and I'm only human!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Show off," He looked at Kagome. "Hey my mom wanted you to come over tonight- something about a surprise."

"I don't think I can make it. I have to stay afterschool for 2 hours and finished the ton of homework gave me." Kagome put her face in the ground. "Someone up there must really hate me."

"Kagome why don't you just do the homework afterschool, turn it in to then she might let you leave early." Miroku suggested.

"But I don't know any of the material." It came out muffled but they heard her.

"Just look up the answer on your phone." Inuyasha said like it was the most obvious thing.

Kagome pulled her face from the ground. "I guess that could work."

Miroku clapped his hands. "See there's your game plan. Now don't mess it up or you'll have to do 50 suicides over and over again till you pass out!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who only shrugged. "Dude you have to chill out on the practice runs."

"MIROKU YOU JACKASS!"

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Sango stomped over to them, her eyes were narrowed and her face was red with angry.

"Sango my flower what wr-"

_Slap_

"You fucking idiot! Why the hell did you beat on Laxus, what the hell did he do to you?!" Sango hissed at him.

Miroku gaped at her. "What the hell do you mean 'why did I do it'? The prick was asking for it since he was boasting about how he fucked you!"

"And that gives you the right to give him a broken nose?"

"Clearly since I look out for my friends!"

"Well you have a fucking funny way of showing it!"

"Why the do you care about him? Don't you hate him?!"

"Miroku it doesn't concern you so stay out of my business!"

They were practically nose to nose in their argument. In the background Inuyasha and Kagome were betting.

"Have 20 that Sango will say sorry first." Inuyasha pulled out his wallet.

Kagome clicked her tongue. "Yeah right, 30 says that Miroku gonna pop off again."

Sango whipped her head to them. "Are you guys really betting on us?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "You guys practically do this every week. Have to entertain ourselves somehow."

Kagome looked down in embarrassment as her best friend stared at her with disbelief. "Sorry San, but hey if it helps you got me 70 bucks our last bet."

Sango groaned angrily as she moved away from Miroku. "You guys are so freaking annoying."

_RING RING RING _

Kagome was the first to get up. "Well that's lunch. I'll see you guys later, I guess?"

Inuyasha followed her without a word. Sango looked at Miroku angrily before walking off to her next case, leaving Miroku alone and frustrated.

"Man this sucks."

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in his gray Mustang waiting for Kagome. She had called him a few minutes ago and asked him if he can pick her up so they can go to his house for whatever his mom is planner for her.

_'Where the hell is she?' _

He picked up his phone and dialed her number. _"….Yello?"_

"Where the hell are you?"

He heard her sigh through the phone. _"I'm walking down the street right now. Calm down you oversized puppy. "_

"Shut up." He growled. "And why did you tell me to pick you up in front of a bakery?"

_"Because it can make your sour mood turn sweet."_

"I do not have a sour mood."

_"Yes you do."_

"No I don't!"

His passenger car door opened and in came Kagome ending their call. She looked at him smirking. "Yes you do now drive, don't want to make Mommy mad."

Grumbling something about stupid females telling him what to do, Inuyasha drove off.

**XOX**

"Ohh Kagome it's so good to see you again!" Izaiyo pulled Kagome into a crushing hug, which she gladly returned. "You too Izaiyo."

"Now let's hurry along with dinner. We're running a little late since a certain _someone_ decided to eat the first salmon I made." Izaiyo eyed her teenaged son.

"I thought you wanted me to be a growing boy Mom."

"That didn't mean eat a whole salmon by yourself Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha inched out of the room not wanting to feel the wrath of his mom. Kagome giggled, it was so lively when she came here. She always wondered if this is what it would feel like if she had a family of her own.

"Kagome!" She snapped out of her daydream. "Wha-"

Inuyasha nodded his head to the dining room. "Time to eat."

Kagome followed Inuyasha and was amazed at the food laid out in front of her. There was a big and juicy salmon in the center of the table, surrounding that were several bowls filled white rice, vegetables, beans, and different sauces.

Kagome could feel her stomach rumbled as she sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Where Dad?" Inuyasha asked reaching for the salmon.

Izaiyo smacked his hand. "He's working late…as always," she mumbled the last part to herself. "But don't worry about it now eat you two."

They all started to eat in a comfortable silence, well until Inuyasha started slurping, which he got a smack to the head for. Inuyasha glared at his mom but then turn to see Kagome smiling at them and he couldn't help but smile back.

"So Kagome," Izaiyo started. "How have you been? Inuyasha told me you haven't started applying for colleges yet?"

Inuyasha coughed on his soup. "Umm Mom don't really think you should-"

"No it's ok," Kagome looked at Izaiyo. "And I haven't figured out what I wanted to do yet."

"But you're in your junior year Kagome, you only have a few more months of school before you're a senior and then it's off into the world." Izaiyo said.

"I know."

"Have you and your parents at least talked about it?" Kagome immediately tensed and Inuyasha sensed it. _'What's wrong with her?'_

"N-No not really...umm…I want to do it by myself. And I didn't really want to bother them." Kagome said awkwardly. After that they continued to eat in silence, few minutes later they were done and Inuyasha was told to do the dishes. Being a nice person Kagome decided to help him.

_'Maybe I can find out why she tensed like that.'_

"You know," he passed her a dish to dry. "Mom's right, you really should start applying for colleges. Make it easier to party more senior year."

Kagome laughed. "I know but you don't know how hard it is. You already know what you wanna do, I don't."

"No I don't"

"Yasha, you're the first hanyou ever at Tokyo high to be quarter back and captain for 4 years straight, you already had 7 scouts talk to you, and hell, have a room filled with trophies."

"OK so I do but that doesn't mean automatically want to do football." Inuyasha laughed. "Might see where D.E.M.O.N might take me."

Kagome put up a dish. "Oh I can see a lot of money there."

They both laughed, Kagome putting the last dish away, Inuyasha turned off the faucet and they left the kitchen.

"Maybe you should of into photography; you're always taking pictures of someone." Inuyasha walked her to the front door.

"Bye Izaiyo! Thanks for dinner!" Kagome shouted since she was upstairs already.

"Bye dear and no problem!"

Kagome grabbed her jacket then she and Inuyasha stepped out on the porch. "Yea."

"You want me to drive you home?" Inuyasha asked.

She shook her head. "No the next bus around here should be here in 15 minutes."

"Then I'll walk you to the stop." Kagome was about to protest but the look Inuyasha gave her made her stop.

They walked down the street with the moon lighting there way. "You wanna tell me why you got all nervous when my mom asked you about your parents."

"No…"

Inuyasha raised his dark eyebrow at her. "Why the hell not?"

"Because it doesn't matter, Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped.

"Whatever I just wanted to know don't need to get a attitude." Inuyasha crossed his arms. He should have walked away from her but he couldn't, something could happen to her and he couldn't take that guilt.

Kagome sighed. "Look I'm sorry…I just don't have a…great relationship with them."

"No worries," he slugged his arm around her shoulders. "I'll find out sooner or later."

Kagome laughed and they stayed like that till the bus came. The doors open and Inuyasha hugged her before she got on. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and you better be there at the game."

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't I always?"

"Later Kag." He laughed.

Kagome waved. "Later Yasha."

* * *

**Done Cuties XD! My gosh 15 pages of pure silver- and yes I said sliver 030. So I hope you like/loved it gonna be easier this weeks because it a regular week but science projects this week sooo yeah. But I will try my hardest ^_^**

**_Fun Facts:_**

**_SpongeBob is 31 years old without a license._**

**N.Y.H- Need your help:**

**So I've been looking for this one story were Kagome moves to the city from the country and Inuyasha and his friends makes a bet on who can get with her first. PM me or comment just help me find it! **

**Thank you and good luck!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAYY more followers and a few reviews…BUT HEY ITS STILL SOMETHING ;D! I check my story stats and man; I have had 1,106 views and 813 Visitors to No Me without You! OMG guys Muito obrigada! Eu amo todos vocês chapas tehe! **

**I mean really when I say that, I screamed and my boyfriend (who you will all know later) ran down stairs with a bat and the only thing he had on was his towel. (He was in the shower). / I blushed but it was so funny and he looked really hot then and there. **

**But off the subject I dedicate this mostly to the people that reviewed but also to the ones that read the story. :)**

**HOPE YOU LOVE!**

**Disclaimer: Shit :( I don't own Inuyasha all right go to the great Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

No Me Without You

_Tears came down as he pulled her to him, his arms came around her being her warmth and comfort. She sobbed loudly as she grabbed fistful of his shirt, he leaned down and whispered. _

_"Why won't you let me in me?" _

_"Why should I?"_

_He looked at her with those bright golden eyes," Because I do love you."_

* * *

He sighed as he jogged around the track another time. Well to him he was jogging but to regular humans he was running circles around them. His mind had been on Kagome all day, when he came back from walking her to the bus stop his mom bomb-barded him with questions.

_OxO_

_"INUYASHA!" He winced at her loudness. "Yes?"_

_"Now I know that you didn't want me to talk about college to Kagome but sweetie I'm worried about her. She's always been a little… off with people, and I'm just worried about her future." Izaiyo said motherly._

_ "Mom I know you care but if Kagome doesn't want people poking around in her business then that's her choice." Inuyasha huffed, but that caring glint his mom's eyes made him rethink. "O.K I'll see if I can find something, but if I don't you have to let it drop."_

_"But..."_

_"Mom" He said in a warning tone. Izaiyo pouted. "Fine."_

_Inuyasha smiled. "Good now go to bed."_

**(R/N: I was giggled when I wrote this :P)**

OxO

"Takahashi!" Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor. "Huh?"

"Get your ass over here!" A short and plump middle aged man with brown eyes and withering gray hair called out. Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he walked over to the side of the track.

"Yes Osamu." The short man hit the hanyou in the back of the head with his clipboard. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I pulled you out of class early to practice for tonight's game, not to stand around and look like a stoned idiot!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If you haven't noticed coach, I'm the only one actually running around the track- actually not even full out running."

Osamu's face went red. "It doesn't matter I want you to be completely focus out there tonight you got that!"

"…Yea,"

The coach face softened but was still strong. "Go hit the showers."

Inuyasha walked away with the coach words still in his mind but he couldn't stop his thought from going back to Kagome. _'I gotta talk to Miroku bout this.'_

XOX

"So what was coach yelling about this time?" Miroku asked as he dried his hair with his towel.

Inuyasha shook his head making the water leave his head and ears. "Said I wasn't focus. He's always been a hard ass on me ever since freshman year."

Miroku laughed. "Got that right not even the youkai on the team work as hard as you."

"Yea," He pulled his shirt over his head. "Miroku."

"Hmm?"

"What do you know about Kagome's home life."

Miroku froze for a moment but collected himself. "What do you wanna know?"

"Well ever since I meet her, she hasn't told me a single thing about her family not even her home address!" he sighed. "I just want to know if she's OK at home."

"Ohh so Yasha like Kaggie now." Miroku teased.

"W-What? NO! I-I'm just worried that's all!"

Miroku laughed as he and Inuyasha walked out of the locker room. "Don't worry you're secrets safe with me."

"Miroku!"

"Ok Ok, jeez," He looked at Inuyasha with a serious face. "But I don't that much either. And they stuff that I do know I'm not sure if I should tell you or not."

"Why the fuck not?" Inuyasha was kinda' ticked off that he wasn't in the know. Wasn't he Kagome friend too?

Miroku sighed. "It's really complicated Yasha….If I could tell you I would but it's not mine business to tell."

"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha walked off to his next class."

* * *

She had been sitting on that bench for a while, actually all morning, it was already midday but Kagome just didn't feel like going to school. A soft joyful noise caused Kagome to turn her head and she smiled as a young mother and her child walked down the street laughing.

"Mama! Will me and Papa build that front again?" the small boy asked excited.

The mother nodded. "Uh-huh and I'll be the wicked witch and get you for taking my wand!"

The boy laughed as he grabbed his mother. "But you're not a witch you're my mama."

A small frown replaced her smile as she thought about her life as an orphan.

Yasu had found Kagome wandering in front of her home lost and dirty. When she was asked who she was, all Kagome would do was look up at the sky in a daze, she had a note which had the name Kagome Higurashi. Kagome was also told that she had a small back that had few items in it; a gold necklace with her name engraved in the back and a music box.

Yasu being the wonderful person she is _not_ took her belongings away, saying that she pawned them for poker money. Kagome was devastated, the only things to her past was in the hands of some greedy old asshole with a golden tooth. So over the years at the orphanage she thought and search for anything that can tell her...

"Who I am…" she said softly, the wind blew its soft song through her hair at that moment.

"Well that seems like a completely sane question." A deep voice said. Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha staring at her with those blazing golden eyes. "W-What are you doing here?"

He sat down next to her. "I came looking for you since you weren't at school."

"Why?"

He hit her on her head. "Don't be an idiot! You've know me long enough to know that I would come looking for you if you're not were your supposed to be."

Kagome rubbed her head as she grumbled. "You didn't have to hit me…"

Inuyasha chuckled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I just didn't feel like being at school."

"Ah."

A silence fell on them as they both thought about what to say. _'Maybe I should ask her now, but what if she gets defensive that could really fuck things up for me.'_

"Inuyasha."

"Yea?"

"Have you ever felt so lost that you don't know where to go anymore."

Inuyasha looked at her strangely. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I'm just tired of not knowing what to do anymore."

"Don't think I follow Kagome."

Kagome sighed heavily. "Never mind. Just forget what I said."

"You know I got hammered by the coach because of you." Inuyasha said trying to lighten the mood.

She looked at him. "Wait, why I wasn't there."

"I know I was just thinking about you so much that I got distracted at practice." Kagome blushed making Inuyasha laugh.

"Dumbass," Kagome got off of the bench and started to walk away but Inuyasha pulled her by her waist to him which made her yelp.

"H-Hey! What are you-"

"You should really start trusting me more Kagome." He pulled her closed to him.

"Wha..." she could feel her face burning up, Inuyasha never embraced her like this let alone talk in such a soft, caring voice.

"I just want you to open up to me more that's all." And with the wind he let his words hang before leaving Kagome to drop to the floor.

Panic flew to her eyes. _'What was that,' _she looked up into the now gray sky. _'Does he know?!'_

* * *

**OK I know it was little bit short that normal but I'm going to rush into the romance next chapter. IM pissed that the 49ers lost so now I have to be Joseph's servant for the next 2 weeks -_-. But anyways I hope you guys like/loved this chapter.**

**_Fun fact:_**

**_The least used letter is Q._**

**_R&R_**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so just gonna lay it out there, I have been a lazy author for what the past 3 weeks. And I must say that if I were you I would be frustrated but I'm trying to get on track, me and Joseph had little scare in our relationship but were working thing out. **

**I hope you like or love this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All right go to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

_No Me Without You_

_Tears came down as he pulled her to him, his arms came around her being her warmth and comfort. She sobbed loudly as she grabbed fistful of his shirt, he leaned down and whispered. _

_"Why won't you let me in me?" _

_"Why should I?"_

_He looked at her with those bright golden eyes," Because I do love you."_

* * *

_"DEVOURS WON! HOLY HELL DEVOURS WON! Kami, in an outstanding last play made by Tokyo High's high star-quarterback, Inuyasha threw the rock 78 yards down the field and wide-receiver, Miroku Houshi caught it with on hand while air born! I just can't believe it and I'm not even on the fucking team! There having a rave out there, time to get laid! WOOOOOOOHHOOOO!_

Their entire school was celebrating, they had won the game that will send them to the play offs. Inuyasha laughed as a crowd of people congratulated him, ruffling his hair, patting him on the back, shouting his name, you know the usual.

"Takahashi you did it you son of a bitch!" Osamu laughed as he kissed his star quarterback on the cheek and ran off screaming. Inuyasha looked bewildered as he wiped his cheek but let it go.

He pushed through the crowd of loud and over-excited teens trying to find his friends. _'Or more importantly Kagome but whichever comes first.'_

"Inuyasha!" Miroku ran towards him and hugged him- manly of course. "Play-offs dude! And it's our senior year!"

Inuyasha grinned. "And your sorry ass thought we were gonna lose."

Miroku laughed. "Could you blame me? Most of them fuckers were demons, I thought I was gonna die!"

"Whatever man!"

"Inuyasha, Miroku!" Both football players turned to see Sango making her way towards them, Miroku ran and picked her up into a giant bear hug.

"Oh Sango my love you were on my mind the whole ga-" Sango, even though she hugged him back, she punched his head when she felt a hand on her ass.

"You're lucky that's all your getting you perverted bastard." Sango growled. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "Good game Yasha!"

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled over the crowd.

"She's near the bleachers, didn't want to be mushed."

Inuyasha nodded and few minutes later he saw her sitting on the bleachers, looking at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"What took you so long?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

He shrugged. "You know I can't keep my fans waiting."

She giggled a little. "And the fact that most of your 'fans' our tramps in small clothing has nothing to do wi-"

"Aye no need to get nasty now."

"The truth though."

Inuyasha chuckled as he grabbed her hands and pulled her into him. "I'm glad you came Kagome."

"Yeah but you don't look so good," She started to back away, a look of concern washed over her face.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean that you look freakin dehydrated. Maybe," Two steps back and she smirked. "You should take a drink!"

Two huge defenders came up behind up and drowned him in ice cold Gatorade, he blinked trying to get the drink out of his eyelashes. It was silence before Kagome started laughing and soon everybody joined her.

"Ohh your fucking dead Kagome!" Inuyasha growled but playfully.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Uhh I love you?"

She sprinted out of there trying to make it to the parking lot but Inuyasha was right on her tail. She saw Sango's car and cheered mentally, but then she did the thin you should never do when you're running away from someone.

That's right she looked back.

The wet hanyou was practically 2 inches away for her and she just freaked out mentally. _'Uggh why did I look back now my nerves are shot! Come on Kagome the cars just right there!'_

He knew that he could have caught her but it was so fun to mess with her like this. So he slowed down and watched amused as she tried to open the car door, not fully realizing that it was locked. _'She's such an idiot sometimes.'_

The door wouldn't freakin' open so she turned around slowly. "Say why don't we just forget about this, huh. It's not like anyone got hurt."

"No can do, you're gonna pay for this one Kaggie."

"Really!" she whined. "It was just one little prank Inuyasha."

"If I did the same shit on you, you would've shoved my face in the dirt!" Inuyasha yelled, the drink was starting to get sticky and it was irritating.

"Yeah! Well it's different for me." She stated crossing her arms. She didn't see him coming towards her and soon she was pressed against the car.

"How?" He asked lowly. Kagome felt her face heat up.

"C-Cause I'm a girl."

Inuyasha chuckled before letting her go. "You're so stupid sometimes."

"And your so damn weird sometimes." Kagome mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She answered quickly.

He smirked. "I gotta hit the showers. Think you can stay out of trouble."

"Can Miroku stop being a perverted idiot?" She laughed.

* * *

After the whole teamed showered up and the girl were finally able to breath, they went the senior hangout. _The Shaft_ was built from the mind of the hormonal and crazed teenager, it was a cool place to hang out with great food, drinks, and down below was a huge dance floor, almost like a club.

The senior class of Tokyo High burst in the door like a crazed mob, reliving the moments of the game and getting ready to party.

Miroku got up on a table. "Seniors of Tokyo High!"

Cheer and laughter filled the building. "We have made to the play-offs to defend our title as champions in the football world! We can give our thanks to the wonderful the awesome the sometimes arrogant prick, Inuyasha Takahashi!~"

Inuyasha smiled as everyone clapped and shouted for him, he glared at Miroku who moved away from him.

"Now Lets burn this place to the ground! Toshi rounds of drinks and turn the music up!"

Ke$ha's _Die Young_ blasted through the wall speakers. Miroku got down and sat next to Sango, who was with Kagome and Inuyasha in the booth.

"Nice speech pervert." Sango said smiling.

"Could've lost the prick part you asshole." Inuyasha glared.

Kagome smacked his arm. "Leave him alone and sometimes you are a prick Yasha."

Miroku laughed. "You've always got my back Kaggie."

She high-fived him. "You know!"

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Young hearts, out our minds_

_Runnin like we outta time_

_Wild childs, lookin' good_

_Livin hard just like we should_

_Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)_

_That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_

"She needs to get a fucking life." Inuyasha scratched his ear, annoyed.

Sango laughed. "Remember when her first song came out? Inuyasha you destroyed Miroku's IPod."

Kagome joined in. "My god that was so funny! Miroku keep crying for a week."

Miroku sniffed wiping a tear from his eye. "Fucking dick, you know you love Kesha!"

"All she does is have sex with animals and drink booze all day, the only reason you like her is because she would be a easy lay!"

"Say you love her!"

"No!"

"Say it now!"

"Never you dumb shit!"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other before hitting the two screaming idiots.

"Oww Kagome!"

"Sango my love why?"

Kagome sipped on her drink. "Inuyasha leave Miroku alone with his stupid love of a drunk."

"Miroku!" Sango hit him in the back of the head. "What kind of stupid idiot wants to fuck with Kesha? We all know that she's into girls."

Miroku gasped. "No she is not! She loves cock-" he got up out the booth into near tears. "I'll prove when my body's covered in glitter."

He ran away and leaving everyone looking at him weird. Sango sighed. "I'll go get him."

Not too long after she left, Inuyasha started laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. "What's with him?"

Kagome shrugged, she finished her drink and got up. Inuyasha looked at her. "What's up?"

She grabbed his hand. "I wanna play our favorite game."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow amused. "You sure about this?"

Kagome smiled playfully. "Hell yeah."

OxOxO

She was sweating hard and was losing her breath but she kept going, she had to win even if that means losing her feet.

"Give up Kaggie, you're not gonna win this time." Inuyasha said easily moving his feet to the fast beat. They were playing _Dance Dance_ _Revolution: Party Time_. They had started playing 20 minutes ago going into hardcore mode in the beginning.

Inuyasha was able to go on, however Kagome was struggling a little to keep up it felt like her legs were gonna be JELL-O but she had to beat him!

"No way in hell! I'm gonna beat you even if it means being sore for a week." Kagome declared. The small crowd that formed behind them cheered them on.

"Ok by don't start crying when I beat your ass!" Inuyasha spun around making more combos than Kagome. She cursed when she saw that he was winning by 3000 points, so she kicked it into over-dive.

She pressed the button that was behind her on the railing and soon the arrows on the screen tuned into mere blurs. Kagome was moving so fast that you couldn't even see her legs moving.

_'Man why'd she have to into over-drive?!' _Inuyasha growled as it was harder to keep up, he may be a hanyou but it was still hard.

The crowd cheered even louder seeing that the timer was almost done, Kagome was only 100 points way from winning.

5…

75 points

4…

50 points

3…

25 points

2…

15 points

Kagome did a triple combo at the last second making her earn 250 points! Kagome and Inuyasha gaped at the screen.

_"And the winner is…..Player 2! Perfect score!"_

The screen popped up a picture of Kagome spinning, Inuyasha turned to Kagome was still in shock.

He snapped his fingers. "Kagome~?"

"Oh…..My….Glob….I-I won-" She smiled brightly. "I WON! HAHA I WON!"

The arcade cheered for her, Inuyasha got down from the platform. "I only felt sorry for you I hope you know that."

"Pffft yeah right!" She laughed. "You know I beat your ass in over-drive!"

"Keh! Whatever…" Inuyasha was too stubborn to show it but he had fun, even if he did lose. He felt a tap around his shoulder and turned around to a see 2 girls smiling at him.

"Uhh…Yeah?" The girls squeal among themselves. "Hi Inuyasha! We just wanted to say that you did really good at the game."

"Ohh thanks," he said. There was an awkward pause since all the girls were just whisper and staring at him.

Finally annoyed. "Well see ya." And he walked away with a salute.

"Yasha!" Kagome called to him. She looked behind him to see the two girls and smile teasingly. "Aww where you flirting with them? There practically jail bait.

Inuyasha glared at her. "NO! The hell goes in the brain of yours wench?" He looked down and saw a piece of paper in her hand. "What's that?"

She pulled his ear. "Don't call me wench! I was just playing damn…oh you know that guy with the red hair and blue eyes in a 3 period?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah…why?" She suddenly got nervous.

"Well," Kagome fiddled with her fingers. "heaskedmeoutonadate."

Inuyasha blinked. "He what! That son of a bitch asked you out! Hiro likes to hit on his girls Kagome! Why the hell would you say yes?!" He was pissed, he didn't know why but the thought of Kagome being in a relationship made him want to use someone's intestines as a jump rope.

Kagome sighed deeply. "Look I didn't say yes so no need to freak out on me. Plus that was in what 10th grade?"

"But-" She held up her hand to shut him up. "No Inuyasha I don't want to see him tomorrow bruised up or his car fucked up or he won't even look at me because your ass did something!"

He sucked his teeth. "Fine… but if he does something-"

"You'll be the first one to know." She hugged him.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

The embracing teens turned around and saw Miroku and Sango coming towards them. "What are _you_ guys doing?" Sango asked smirking.

Inuyasha was the first to pull away. "N-Nothing!"

"Uh-huh, look like Kaggie was bout' to get it on!" Miroku said loudly making Kagome blush madly.

"Shut-up Miroku!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison.

Sango laughed. "You guys the bubble machine is finally working downstairs! Know what that means?"

"Strip women, fucked up guys, and a whole lot of whipped cream." Miroku finished.

Inuyasha hit him in the head. "Stop being a sick bastard for once please."

"Oh I thought I was gonna have to it." Sango said high fiving him.

Kagome shook her head trying not to fall over laughing. "TO THE BUBBLE ROOM!"

And all night they played in the room filled with bubbles.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she took her shoes off. It was 1 a.m. in the morning and she was tired as hell. She walked softly, the floorboards were squeaky and will betray her if she's not quiet.

She looked up and saw the light in the kitchen on. She cursed softly. _'Yasu shouldn't be up'_

Getting ready to face the music she walked in and saw a round table filled with greasy old men and Yasu. _'Crap it's poker night.'_

"Oh look who decided to show up?" Yasu said looking away from her cards. "Where have you been?"

"The after party of the football game. Went on longer than I thought." Kagome said strongly.

Yasu stared at her for a long time before turning to look at a man with short black hair pulled back, he wasn't old looking- probably in his early forties; he had been staring at Kagome since she walked in the kitchen which she did not like at all.

"Onigumo think I should punish her for staying out late on a school night?"

He smiled secretly. "Yasu we've all been there, I remember when you stayed out for 2 day straight without your parent's consent."

"Mhmm your right," she turned to Kagome. "Go to sleep, you have to help the children with there homework plus the regular household chores tomorrow, understand."

Kagome nodded. "Yes Yasu." With that Kagome rushed to the attic.

"She is very beautiful Yasu, where did you find a creature like that?" a toad like man asked.

Yasu put down some chips. "I know what you are thinking but none of you are allowed to go near here do you understand."

All answered but the human next to her.

"Onigumo."

"Oh I won't go near her you have my word." His eyes flashed red as he smiled to himself.

* * *

**Hoped you loved/liked it ;)**

**R&R**

**_Fun Fact:_**

**_I completed the knife song!_**


End file.
